Miracle Gift
by cat.l.d
Summary: The final battle has begun and OZ has kidnapped Quatre.Lets just say the other GBoys are not happy especially Trowa.But with some unexpected news of a baby on the way will the GBoys make it in time to save Q or will he and a miracle fall to torment and de


Miracle Gift

By: Cat.l.d

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: The final battle has begun and OZ has kidnapped Quatre. Lets just say the other G-Boys are not happy especially Trowa. Trowa will have his revenge on those who kidnapped his little angel. But with some unexpected news of a baby on the way will the G-Boys make it in time and defeat OZ or will an angel and miracle gift fall to torment and death…

Warnings: cursing, violence, war (duh), some romantic scenes with stuff in them, and mpreg

" As" speaking

/ass/ thoughts, memories

XxXxXx – switching to Trowa's pov

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – switching to Quatre's pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- normal pov

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Dark clouds loomed over four gundam pilots as they destroyed several other mobil suits. Blood red liquid soaked the ground as the rain started to fall. Shattered mobil suits, destroyed bases, and craters from bombs laid upon the desolate land of war. The four gundam pilots looked around at the damage they had caused, but it was well worth it.

Switching on his monitor Duo stared at the other three pilots faces, "Mission accomplished team!"

"I thought that was what the leader said," teased Wufei as he smirked noticing the pout he received from Duo.

"Leave him alone," stated Heero, "Lets get back home I'm sure Quatre is going insane right now."

"…"

So the gundam pilots took off towards home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

/I hope my angel is okay. I knew I should have just let the others take care of it so I could take care of him. Uhg! Something is differently wrong with him I hope he's better. I knew something was wrong when he said it hurt when me make love…

(Flashback to two nights ago)

I walk in to mine and Quatre's room late that night only to find him still up. Sitting on the bed I pulled him into my lap smothering his neck in light kisses hoping to get rewarded with my efforts and I did with a hot searing kiss.

"What's wrong little angel, why aren't you asleep?" I asked, lying down beside him I saw my love had deep circles under his eyes and he was holding his stomach. I was starting to get worry after a while when he did not respond but that change quickly when he pounced on me.

"Does my angel want to play?" I ask moaning as he gently stroked my already hard member.

"Yes," he whispered huskily into my ear.

Flipping us over I smashed are lips together as I quickly tore off my loves clothes and mine. I could feel his hard member probing my inner thighs.

"Take me," I heard him say.

Slowly moving down his chest I left butterfly kisses as I stroked his member. Moving back up I licked his right nipple eliciting a soft moan from my love. Sucking on the nipple until it got hard I message the other one and repeated that action receiving several moans. Moving down I took him all into my mouth, sucking hard I pumped him with my left hand until I heard him scream take me, which I gladly did. Quatre opened his legs up wide as I lifted them up onto me shoulders, positioning my self I gave my love a hot searing kiss as I grab the lube off the dresser.

I heard him mumble soft but fast into my lips, I guessed that meant entering so of course I did what I was told. Next thing I knew my angel was in tears whispering stop. I quickly pulled my self out of him as I helped him up, that's when I noticed he was bleeding. I knew I started to panic but I calmed down sort of as I saw my angel fly past me to the bathroom. Shakily I walked over to the bathroom door only to find it locked. Knocking I received the sounds of hacking and wrenching. I knocked harder and told my love to let me in but I got nothing. About five minutes of pacing and no carpet left the door opened to reveal my love standing there looking like shit. I swooped him off his feet and carried him to bed. I held him close to me that night just watching him sleep as his face would sometimes contort into anguish.

(End of FB)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

/I hope the others are okay, stupid sexy Trowa and telling them I was too sick. I seriously don't think I'm sick, I think I'm dying! So far I've had to go piss ten times within an hour, manage to eat like no tomorrow, and throw up. I swear if I wasn't a man I think I was pregnant./ (oh the irony). /They should be here in about half an hour I guess I go work on sandrock(?)/

As the gundam boys flew home they never heard the screams and cries of help from their angel.

TBC…


End file.
